


Hora is Jealous

by Kamenriderfan



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenriderfan/pseuds/Kamenriderfan
Summary: Tsukuyomi and Sougo are having some fun, but Hora seems to be jealous of them





	Hora is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins. Both my first Kamen Rider post, and my first explicit post. Probably not going to be my last erotic post, nor my last toku related post. I always found Hora kind of hot when I was watching Zi-O, and I kind of hoped for her to end up good, and luckily, she did! And I refuse to let anyone else sway me otherwise! I don't give TWO SHITS about what happened in episode 45, it was CLEARLY REVEALED TO BE FOR THE GREATER GOOD WHEN SHE [SPOILERS]. So anyways, I found her extremely hot, but there were no stories about her. Come to think of it, there are barely any straight or lesbian stories for Kamen Rider or toku in general on AO3, which is odd to me, considering the amount of fan art. 
> 
> Text in Bold is written by me, any other text is written by the AI, talktotransformer.com
> 
> I am in no way sponsored by this website, I just write dumb shit with it.
> 
> Have an idea for a prompt. Let me know in the comments, and I'll try to write it with the AI!

**"So how do you like it?" said Tsukuyomi, looking up a Sougo. He couldn't believe it. Tsukuyomi looked back down and continued sucking, her head bobbing up and down on his shaft.** She was so soft and warm and slippery. Inching upward, the tip of his cock made contact with her slippery lips. She squirmed again, trying to keep her legs open. When he finally settled there, he felt it start pumping inside her. She pulled her lips apart and let it all out. She started bobbing up and down in her tight ass, the wet spot on her asshole slowly filling itself while her lips kept rubbing the base, and finally she could't hold it anymore, she grabbed his dick, turned around, and started suckming on it in earnest. His cock got even harder and harder in her mouth, her tongue went around the inside of his cock, swirling around it and lapping at the tip. She slowly lowered her head to the front and went down hard. She sucked the whole length and he felt the head of his dick press against his belly. 

He felt the head pressing slightly against her slit, and she **squealed as Sougo fully inserted his dick into Tsukuyomi. A feeling of pure ecstasy overwhelmed Tsukuyomi. Never had she felt this good. She then began to bounce up and down on his cock. ** 『 So good! I'm going to cum so hard, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum again!  』 She was going to cum again, and again and again and again!  『 Don't go yet! Don't cum! I'm so close to cumming~ 』 She was feeling her body quivering as much as she was going to. But, with her body still bouncing, she was barely able to suppress her orgasm.  『 Cum for me~ 』 She grabbed his cock hard, and her body shook in the same fashion as she was about to cum again. This time she was sure to achieve her ultimate climax. But, as expected, she wasn't able to control it. She was about to cum all over his dick again and again and again and again. This time her insides were going to go mad. That was how close Sougo's cock was to its ultimate climax. 

He felt a familiar **hand on his chest, as he looked up. Hora was standing behind him. She leaned in close and said, "Are you two having fun without me?" Tsukuyomi looked at Hora, and got off of Sougo's dick. "Well, I just came on his dick. Would you like to taste it?" She offered Sougo's dick to Hora. "Well, why not?" said Hora, as she got on her knees and began to suck Sougo's dick.** Sougo watched the two girls that he had fucked while he wasn't looking, and knew exactly what he had to do next. "You see," said Hora, as she took the head of Sougo's dick in her mouth. "I think he likes me. I wonder which of us would be a better partner? I'm a little curious." "Hmm, I guess I shall go with you, you little slut." she said, "What will you do to him next?" and gave him a quick blowjob, followed by what was clearly the last blowjob of his life. **Tsukuyomi, seemingly wanting to outperform Hora, took off her dress, and pressed her tits together in Sougo's face. "You like these?" Tsukuyomi said, pressing her tits right in Sougo's face. "Umm...yes...god yes," said Sougo, as his erection got even larger. ** "Ah. I think I should use that as a weapon of choice. I wonder if it's as effective as it sounds." After running her hands around the edges of his face, Sougo gave his head to her, and kissed her neck. "Y-you like that too, huh...you like this." "P-please don't...make me think you're asking me to...you like...that" he replied. Tsukuko then grabbed Sougo's cheeks and pushed her hips against him. "Oh my god, that is very bad. I'm going to cum all over you." Sougo's eyes got very red for some reason, but that didn't stop him from grabbing Tsukuko's hips, which he did by holding her head tight to him, making her kiss him on the lips. **"No way am I going to let you fuck him twice without me having a go at him," said Hora, as she pushed Tsukuyomi out of the way and inserted Sougo's dick into her pussy. "Oh, yes, now that feels good," said Hora as she began moving her hips on Sougo's cock. "What the hell?" said Tsukuyomi, clearly angry. Tsukuyomi then walked over to Hora and ripped open her blouse, revealing her perky breasts. Tsukuyomi then began to suck on Hora's tits, whilst fingering herself.** "Oh, you naughty slut. You're so wet." "No!" said Hora, as she grabbed it and started sucking on it. "I am just a little bitch who has been treated too well," said Hora, pushing out her chest with her hips, as she continued to suck on the wet nipple, as she began squeezing the breast that was still attached. "What are you doing?" said Sougo, as he pulled Hora down onto his lap. Hora, still with her breasts wrapped around her wet nipples, began to move her body to please her man, as she **began to moan in ecstasy. Tsukuyomi, still sucking on Hora's tits, began to rub her clit as Sougo's dick slid in and out of her pussy. Tsukuyomi was also very wet from watching Hora get fucked by Sougo. Tsukuyomi then told Sougo to stand and lay Hora down on the table. Tsukuyomi then climbed on top of Hora, her pussy over Hora's mouth. Hora knew what to do, and she started licking Tsukuyomi's pussy.** Tsukuyomi could no longer keep it up, and she began to cry out. She let out a loud cry in pleasure.

Sougo and Tsukuyomi lay on top of each other, and they both started to moan with pleasure. Sougo started to lick away at Hora's pussy, as he pushed his prick deeper and deeper into Tsukuyomi. Soon, after a few minutes, she became so hard that she began to squirm in Sougo's embrace. Soon, the three of them were laying across a bed, stretching out together. **Hora and Tsukuyomi layed on either side of Sougo, as he embraced both of them. They both leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.** It was an awkward moment, especially as the kiss came just before they fell asleep that night. They had never fallen in love, and that night was the first time they ever kissed, but they both still loved him.

Then it happened.

As Naruto and Sasuke layed in their beds after their sleep, the sound of a door on the other side woke them both.

"Hey guys, you alright?" Tsunade asked in the soft tones that she had learned to speak so well from Orochimaru, and she turned to Naruto. "What's that noise in the other room?"

"A woman came in and made some noise, so we had to investigate," Naruto said, stepping over to the other side of the bed so she and Sasuke could see his face. "It's probably a prank, or she's having trouble sleeping, or she just wanted to try to steal the girl's body because she wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: I never told it to talk about Naruto characters. The AI just added that. I'm not kidding. I didn't add the tag because A) That would ruin the surprise, and B) They really served no purpose.


End file.
